Icemark Teasers! Vote for Your Favorite!
by Sing a Song 119
Summary: Vote on your favorite teaser; it will be turned into a story! #1: Universe's Mistakes. Aren't Gods supposed to be perfect? 2: Blayde of Fyre. A story of things that go bump in the night, and those who bump back. 3: Asset. An alternate way of Blade of Fire
1. Universes Mistakes Series: Teaser!

**Universes Mistakes Series: Teaser!**

**A/N:** Hey BFs! How are ma loyal readers today? My Betta, Boomerang Fish, kept asking about a serious Icemark story. Well, here's a teaser!

§

Ok, so everyone makes mistakes. But Gods? They're supposed to be perfect. Since they are... well, GODS. But everyone does make mistakes. Nobody's perfect, so you can't blame the Gods. Well, maybe you can, a little. After all, ask Greek Myths why there was an ice age. It says a God let his son drive his sun chariot, which was a HUGE mistake.

Anyway, the Gods of the Icemark were usually pretty good. But like I said, everyone DOES mess up eventually. But they had a pretty bad mistake. I mean, how hard is it to put the right person in the right place? You go, oh, he goes there, and she goes here, and George Bush- well, let's leave HIM out of that. But they messed up BAD. I mean, how hard is it to put a Princess and a Warlock in their rightful homes? Or a brother and a sister? Or even two arch enemies fighting for the throne of the country. Jeez, how are they going to live with themselves now? Or even begin to FIX them.

This is the story of a few, misplaced people.

**A/N:** Haha! Teased yah, right? Anyway, the first story is about Thirrin and Oskan having their places switched, Sharley and Medea having their places switched, and finally!- Bellorum and Thirrin. Ooh, the excitement! Oh, the heads asoloding! Oh dear, the- story corrections? Find out soon!


	2. Blayde of Fyre: Teaser!

BLAYDE OF FYRE

**BLAYDE OF FYRE**

**A/N**: Hey guys! For you Icemark fiends, here's another spoiler!! However, now you must vote for which teaser I will actually write! Just review!!

By reading this story, you have just possibly taken one big step closer to surviving to next month.

There have always been legends. Many say that legends are make believe, to explain those things that go bump in the night. Some say that they are just little stories for people who have overactive imaginations. Even fewer say that the people in the myths are just real people, described as Gods in history. But no one says that the myths and legends are really true.

Although there are really some things do go bump in the night. There are those who fight back.

Ever since there has been darkness in our world, secret organizations known only as the Icemark and the Warloves have fought against the darkness. They have subdued many things, making the world safer for you unlucky readers. However, in order to see the light, there must always be darkness. The darkness is known as the Polypontus. In an ancient language that has been long forgotten, that work means many bridges. They believe that they are the bridge between a demon world and the human one. They believe that they are destined to let out a demon so great, that it will destroy the world. However, after their last defeat at the hands of the Icemark and the Warloves, the Polypontus have disappeared.

Oskan thinks he is just a normal kid until he meets Thirrin, a girl who has become the leader of the Icemark after her father's untimely death. Oskan soon learns that he is one of the Warloves, a sort of combination of a warlock and werewolf, and may be the strongest since the last defeat of the Polypontus. Along with Tharraman-Thar, Thirrin's Spirit-Mate (a spirit creature bonded to each member of the Icemark at birth); Maggiore, Thirrin's teacher in the ways of demons; and Grishmak, current leader of the Warloves and Oskan's advisor, Thirrin and Oskan must find a way to stop the Emperor and his cult of Polypontus... before it is too late.

You, dear reader, have a choice ahead of you. You may have looked for a nice story to read on a rainy day. Well, this story does well enough as that. But if you wish, you may become a part of the story too, and experience the Blayde of Fyre. May we all survive.


	3. Asset: Teaser!

ASSET

**ASSET**

**A/N:** The last of the challenges. Conceived while watching "Borne Ultimatum" with Boomerang Fish.

This story begins as a story many of you know well. Many looked at Blade of Fire and disliked it. Now, there is an intervention.

Assets are Romula-made assassins. Trained to kill and blend in, they are a beautiful group of young women. Their hideout? A flower shop favored by many. Their code name? Aquillis.

Octavius Bellorum is not unfamiliar with the Aquillis. In fact, he was in on their plan: to assassinate the whole Lindenshield family. So he's not surprised when he sees a beautiful young lady beside the battlefield, looking half dead. But she is not an asset. She is Princess Cressida, and she is being brought straight to Scipio Bellorum for debriefing.

But that is not the only trouble stirring. Unrest has come to the Empire, arriving with the unfortunate death of the old, wise Emperor, instead being replaced by his 5-year-old nephew. But in the shadows, Sulla and Scipio Bellorum lie in wait for the right time to strike and replace the Caesars with Bellorums. But Sulla Bellorum has some plans of his own, which do not include being put behind his brother and his father. With the upheaval in the Empire and the confusion in the Icemark, what will become of the young members of both the conquerors and defenders?

"_When will you be done with all the killing? When will it all end?"_

"_It will end when we have __**won**__."_

**This fic takes place sometime in one of the battles of Blade of Fire, before the Vampire King's death.**


	4. Finale

FINALE

**FINALE**

Now that you have read the stories, please pick your favorite. Either review of message me to tell me your choice in stories. Remember, your favorite will be continued and will also be posted on the Icemark Forum. Good luck!

-Clopin (with encouragement from Fish)


End file.
